Never say goodbye
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: Lucy quit the guild for only a few years so she can train with two dragon slayers, you know it Rogue and Sting, but the others thought it was Natsu fault because he call her weak, and Natsu blames himself, after the few years, the two dragon slayers and the celestial dragon slayer princess have return, and you know who is the princess by Physco and one way Death
1. Chapter 1

**sup, i'm one way death and Physco and we are writing this fanfiction**

**yea sorry if it too short, well see ya**

AT THE GUILD

"hey Lucy, we need to talk" Natsu ask Lucy

"sure" Lucy replied, then the both of them were talking

"Luce can you share your spot with Lisanna, I really want to spend time with her but she always with Laxus" Natsu ask

"is okay Natsu, i'm leaving the guild, my old friends are helping me to become more stronger" Lucy replied

"and who are these old friend" Natsu ask

"Sting and Rogue" Lucy replied, Natsu had black aura around him, then a word of jealousy came upon him

"FINE GO WITH THEM, YOUR SO WEAK, YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN NEVER HELP" Natsu shouted, he close his mouth

Instead of Erza punching him, Lisanna punched him, Levy hit Natsu stomache, Mirajane threw a chair at him

Cana threw achohol at him, Wendy dragon roar him, even Juvia help, she turn water to spikes and threw at him

Erza was really upset, Lucy however wasn't mad or sad, she stood up and hug all the girl who defend her

LUCY P.O.V

I came in to the Master office, then I ask him

"Master could you remove my mark", he then said

" yes, I see, your friends will able to help you" Master spoke while he remove my mark

"thank you" I spoke, then a dark shadow and a big light shone the room

"hey Lucy you ready to go" Sting asked in his usual idiotic self

I joined them, then we dissaper

AT THE GUILD

"LISTEN UP" Master shouted, everyone stop hitting Natsu

"Lucy will no longer be able to join us" Master spoke

then everyone was silent, Natsu thought it was all his fault

if he hasn't call her weak she wouldn't go


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the really late update, we all had to stay back for our CCA, which was a pain**

2 YEARD LATER

AT THE GUILD

is been 2 years since Lucy left the guild, Elfman won't say Man, Mirajane turn back to her tomboyish self

Erza wouldn't eat a cake, Gray stop stripping, Juvia stop liking Gray, Cana won't drink

Wendy wasn't her always cheerful self, Levy won't read a book, Grajeel only talks to Levy, never anyone else

Makarov became more responsible, Lisanna also turn tomboy, Laxus stop being like an idiot, and Natsu

he stop being his idiotic self, he went on solo mission, he would be rude to everyone, and never talks to anyone in the guild

but then the giant door of Fairy Tail guild burst open, but then Lucy, Sting, Rogue and the exceed came flying in the door

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH US IN" Lucy shout,

then everyone in the guild have tears in their eyes, then the girls hug Lucy,

"SHE THE MAN" Elfman shouted, then Gray was in his boxer, Erza brought a strawberry cake

Levy reading a book, Grajeel laughing with the guys, Cana drinking, Makarov jumping like a maniac

Juvia start to chase Gray around saying "Gray-sama" Lisanna and Mirajane were wearing their usual girly clothes back

Wendy was smiling brightly while crying, Laxus drop a smokebomb and everyone still laughing,

the doors again burst open to reveal a girl with pitch black hair, wearing a cloak

and a guy with striking white hair, white eyes, it meant like a black circle in it and white was in it and the pupil was black

"Lucy faster up we need to go" The black hair girl spoke, then Natsu came in with a scowl in his face, didn't notice Lucy at all

"SHUT IT BRAT-" Natsu shouted, but then notice Lucy, with really shocked face, then the white hair boy grab lucy arm, Laxus and Rogue follow them, and they went into a portal

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Grajeel, Juvia, Wendy and Romeo went in it, then they were in celestial kindom

in the throne room, Lucy was wearing a crown, a blue and white princess dress, she look at them and gave a hand

"welcome to the celestial palace" Lucy spoke, then the black hair girl was in a perfect braid, and had a crown on top

the white hair boy had sharp hair and a crown around his head, Rogue and Sting had a scowl, then Natsu attack Lucy with hugs

then Rogue and Sting pull Natsu off her, and they started a fight, Lucy chuckled

3 HOURS LATER

"so you're a celestial princess" Levy ask again, Lucy nodded

then who are those two" Natsu spoke while pointing and the black hair girl and the white hair boy

"they're the princess and prince from Unity Kindom, Megan and Mac, they're my friends" Lucy replied

"and were Lucy brave knights" Sting spoke out, then Natsu had black aura on him

then a sword almost cut his face, it landed on a wall,

"next time you do that, I won't miss" Mac spoke

then Megan hit him on his head, giving him the 'shut'up'or'else' look

they all laugh and cht, but Natsu had a feeling that the three boys like her


	3. Chapter 3

**One Way Death: Hey guys, so after chapter two we got so many supporter and we love the support you guys are giving to us**

**Physco: and Thanks, FairyTailLover390, IzzyLovesRoLu, MissNerdGirl,TheFallenAngel1987,KitKatalVarez**

**and Now the followers are AnimeGirl73980, ChaoticDucky, CrazyGirl101, GajeelIronSteel, missxxlove14, you guys rocks**

_shower with love and hugs, not the boys care_

NATSU P.O.V

the boys were laughing, talking, and do idiotic things, when I was walking aimlessly around the Palace, there was a door that was slightly open

I look inside, Lucy and that black hair girl, whats her name, Mushroom?, I heard what they were saying

"Lucy, you know I thing Rogue and Sting likes you" Mushroom teased Lucy ,i saw her blush,

and by now I was pissed off, I came back where the boys left out

and then I punch sting face, sting and me were fighting, until Mac was fighting with Gray, but then Lucy walk up and the boys almost threw a chair at her

then Rogue swipe her away, Mushroom had a white Katana, side with her, she didn't let us go easily, she call the other girs

and now were dead, Mushroom was fighting with her brother, and she won

40 MINUTES

we all twitched with pain, Levy didn't hold back with Grajeel, Juvia slap Gray face with water,Erza had beaten up Elfman and a lot of more guys

ROGUE P.O.V

"finally we made it out" I huffed out, then a piano fell out of the sky, and inside it was Sting, guess Megan didn't hold back

then Sting face was green, from the fly down here, must be a pain, but I don't get it how come Megan can take a train

without being sick, she is a dragon slayer, but her brother, he do tend to get sick, after 10 minutes or more, i heard Lucy chuckled

and i smiled, i love the way she do it, it was beautiful, when Sting woke up, he jump off the piano, and land on Lucy

i got him off Lucy, i felt a little bit jealous, but he is her brightly idiot shining armor,

when we came back the girls were drinking tea, while the boys face had drawings and words written on them like

'idiot' on Mac face,

AT THE GUILD

NARRATOR GIRL P.O.V

_yay, back at the guild, i'm Nira, just narrator that the two siblings created_

"so do you still want to be a fairy tail" Master ask Lucy, Lucy nodded

then Master mark Megan and Lucy, Megan joined fairy tail, while her brother joins in with sabertooth

all the girls welcome Lucy and Megan with Hugs, while the boys, well they were knocked out after

the said that Megan is a she-devil, Megan was sipping tea, while Lucy was drinking strawberry milkshake

Erza was eating cake, Levy was reading a thick book, Cana was drinking and drinking, Wendy was talking to Romeo

Carla was reading mini book, Mirajane was serving food, Lisanna was brushing her white hair, Lisanna and Lucy were bestfriends

while Lisanna still hates Natsu, she dispise him so much, she almost took it out on Happy

i mean hurting a girl feelings is like the end for you, because her girls would kill you

every girl in the guild, even other guild, like Mermaid Heels, Sabertooth even the princess hate Natsu, the boys forgive him

still he still is a jerk, the Natsu attack Lucy with a hug, the girls eyes were burnig with flames

they almost kill him, not for Lucy to stop them, then Mermaid Heels came in through the door,

they gave Lucy a big squeeze, even sabertooth came the girls hug her too, and gave the sabertooth boys 'get'away'jerks' looks, because they miss her a lot more

Lucy was talking to everyone and when i mean everyone i mean the girls


	4. Chapter 4

**Physco: I hate April fools day, they put spitball in my pretty ponytail hair, and today was the worst**

**One way Death: today apparently, we all were going home, until one of my friend april fooled us**

**Chainsaw Man: that guy, he made me so mad, he switch our name tag, that was on our sport bags, I had my soccer shoes and my football jersey in it**

**Bloody Death: I had my balley shoes, in case umbrella in it, **

**Physco: since me and One way Death sports bag colour was the same, it was blue, and Chainsaw Man and Bloody Death are green**

**they switch them up, If you know, today was raining really heavily**

**Bloody Death: Me and Physco were walking on a pathway, there were no shelter, we would always walk there it was a really long way**

**then it started to rain, I was checking my sportbag and what did I found, Chainsaw Man Jersey and his football shoes in it**

**Physco: I found One way Death jersey and his gloves, and smelly socks**

**Chainsaw Man: I was using it to practise with my friends, instead I found balley shoes, and a hot pink umbrella**

**One way Death: I found a grim reaper costume in Physco bag**

**Physco: what, it was for my infocomm club and you know it, well then Bloody Death drop her glasses somewhere, we were lost in the rain, I felt like throwing up**

**then after that I found myself kneeling on the pat way, wow it was super sad**

**BloodyDeath: when I found my glasses I trip on Physco, and I fell, this is why we hate April fools**

**so were sorry that we can't post anything on fairy tail adventure and assassin heart, and more I guess, that were written by Physco and one way death**


	5. Chapter 5

LUCY P.O.V

and the madness continues, when the boys woke up, I had to say goodbye, but I promised that I would meet up with the girls tomorrow, I hugged my two knights, that how I say thanks,

and their faces were redder than Erza hair, the two dragon slayers left and I went back into my room, to see Megan reading a Knight Moon story, that book was her favourite it thaught her spells

"hey Megan" I spoke to her, she of course smiled, I wen to my bed, we just talk about girly things

NAXT DAY AT THE GUILD

"HEY LUCE, LETS GO ON A JOB" Natsu shouted in happiness, Lucy nodded and Natsu and Gray followed her, Erza couldn't come, since she and the others were going on a candy hunt, then two

dragon slayers appeared In front of their guild, and now all 5 of them were on a mission to find a gem, and the 5 of them set out

**Physco: hey gouys, sorry if it tooo short**

**Bloody Death: thanks to two idiots who just had to get in trouble**

**One way Death: it wasn't my fault that Chain the one who broke the vase**

**Physco: so yea, Chain was grounded and our computer will be confiscated sorry..**


End file.
